1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the spool portion of a reel for fishing, in particular, a double bearing reel for fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spool portions of double bearing reels for fishing are, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No.Sho.57-86572 and Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No.Sho.60-41164, usually fabricated by press-fitting, pinning or insert-molding corrosion resisting spool shafts of high strength metal such as stainless or titanium into the central portions of spools now.
However, the aforementioned related art method of forming the spool portion with the spool and the spool shaft passed through the spool still presents some problems including an increase in the weight of the spool portion, and variations in concentric accuracy between the spool and the spool shaft because it is difficult to maintain such concentric accuracy. Consequently, the outer peripheral edge portion of the fishline winding portion of the spool may come in contact with the very small gap portion of the cover of reel side-plates, thus hampering the fishline casting operation, and the noise produced during the high-speed rotation may also restrain a smooth fishing operation. Moreover, the complicated construction as well as the troublesome assembly work required will result in an increase in costs.
An object of the invention intended to solve the foregoing problems is to provide a double bearing reel for fishing having a spool portion which is lightweight, and precise and simple in construction and allowing a fishing operation to be performed smoothly with agility.
In order to accomplish the object above, there is provided a double bearing reel for fishing wherein a spool shaft supported between reel side-plates and a spool are integrally formed of the same material. Both end portions of the spool shaft are rotatably supported by the respective reel side-plates. In this case, however, one end portion of the spool shaft may be rotatably supported via a pivot shaft which is projected from and fixed to the reel side-plate. The spool shaft on the side of the reel side-plate having a spool driving mechanism may be provided with an engaging portion disengageable from a pinion in the spool driving mechanism. The end portion of the spool shaft may be passed through the pinion and extended up to abutting against the reel side-plate. Moreover, an abrasion resistant members for regulating the axial direction of the spool shaft may be provided in one end portion or both end portions of the spool shaft.
In case where the spool is formed of material such as aluminum utilizable for a magnetic annular body, the fishline winding portion of the spool and the magnetic annular body of a magnetic brake unit may be integrally formed of the same material on the outer side of the fishline winding portion thereof.